


Fortune Favors the Horny

by redsapples



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Jonathan Sims, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsapples/pseuds/redsapples
Summary: Jon has been (accidentally!) watching Martin's fantasies about him for weeks. Martin catches him masturbating to them in the archive bathroom. They resolve the situation.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 263





	Fortune Favors the Horny

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlet this was based on no longer exists that I can find, but the gist is that Jon, with his budding Beholding powers, starts accidentally tuning into the kinky fantasies Martin has about him at work. He doesn't want to make things awkward by bringing it up, so he settles for masturbating to them in private. The fic ends with Jon going to the bathroom to masturbate without realizing that Martin is in one of the stalls, and when he comes out Martin is frozen in place and red as a beet.

Jon spoke first. 

"Were you-- how long d-did--" 

"I'll- I'll go, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean t-t--" Martin stammered and choked and made to bolt for the door. 

"I've read your mind," Jon blurted before Martin's hand reached the handle. At once, Martin felt himself go very pale. "I've seen what you think about me, think about  _ doing _ to me—" Jon continued, babbling, "Lord, it, I-I mean it wasn't-- it, it was  _ never _ on purpose, but things popped into my head and I, I mean, I know when they're yours or someone else's and I—"

"... How often does this happen, exactly?" Martin squeaked.

"It's, uh, every day, almost? It's not intentional, I  _ swear— _ "

"But you've been watching my... my fantasies... every day," Martin sucked in a shuddering breath and hid his face in his hands, "Oh my god, Jon, I'm so, so sorry."

"What? N-No, Martin, I'm not upset! I want them, too!"

As Jon's words hung in the air, Martin slowly dropped his hands. "You… want them?" He dared to peek at Jon's face. At the same moment, Jon glanced down at Martin's crotch and darted his tongue over his lips. Martin had still been half-hard after eavesdropping on Jon, but that one moment sent all of the blood rushing back to his cock. Jon sucked in a breath as Martin's trousers tented, and part of Martin screamed that he seek some sort of modesty.

"There's…" Jon's voice was a tight whistle, almost whisper-quiet. "There's a lock on the door."

Martin gaped. "Hang on, Jon, are you suggesting that we..?"

_ "Please." _

The desperation in Jon's voice sent a shiver through Martin, and he fumbled to lock the door. When he turned back, he and Jon locked eyes as realization set in. Then, all at once, Martin had Jon backed against the sinks and Jon's hands knotted in his hair as they traded a frenzy of biting kisses. Martin ground his hips forward and Jon moaned into his mouth as Martin's cock pressed against him.

Martin broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Were you thinking of me when you got off before?"

"Not just before. It's every day, every time I saw your fantasies. I want you to fuck me like that, Martin, please—"

"J-Jon, hang, hang on a second," Martin said, and gently pried loose Jon's grip on his hair. He took Jon's face in his hands and looked him in the eye. "I can be rough with you, if that's what you want, but I want you to take a second to breathe and think first, because it… it can be a lot all at once. And, I mean, we're in a bathroom at work and we've never even  _ talked _ about doing this before. I need you to be really sure."

Jon nodded, and took a few deep breaths. He placed his hand over Martin's; Martin very nearly took it so that he could kiss the burn scars that covered Jon's palm. Another time, maybe.

"I want…" Jon started, and paused again as he thought. "I want to have sex. I really do. I want you to be in charge. I like the idea of you being… not aggressive, but…"

"Forceful?" Martin suggested. "You want me to hold you down and fuck you? Order you around? You want to beg for me?"

Jon shuddered and his eyes fluttered closed. "Yes! Please, please, Martin, yes," he keened, leaning into Martin's hands.

Martin carded his finger's through Jon's hair. "So good for me already. And, Jon, you know that you can always tell me to stop, alright? At any time, for any reason. I'll stop if you ask." Jon nodded, and Martin hummed. "Good. Now, with all that sorted—"

Jon bit his lip and slid his hand down to cup Martin's erection. Martin stifled a groan and pulled Jon into another ravenous kiss. He moved down to Jon's neck, biting down on his throat. Jon massaged his cock through his trousers and he moved lower still, leaving bite marks and bruises as he went.

"You want my cock that badly?" Martin forced himself back from Jon. "Strip."

While Jon rushed to remove his layers of officewear, Martin occupied himself with unbuttoning and pushing down his trousers and boxers just enough to expose his cock, by now flushed and aching. He retrieved the condom tucked in his wallet— a "gift" from Tim that he'd never gotten around to putting away somewhere— and rolled it on as Jon finished arranging his clothes on the far end of the countertop. He eyed Jon's ass and gave himself a firm stroke.

"Up on the sink," Martin ordered, "and spread your legs."

Jon did as he was told— good lord, he really did like being ordered around— and Martin got to see for the first time the bare, dripping cunt he'd been imagining for so long. Humming deep in his chest, he positioned Jon so that he was holding his legs up and apart by the knees, and then knelt on the floor between them.

The choking sound Jon made when Martin's tongue found his clit was music to him. It was large enough for Martin to wrap his lips around and suck on like a candy, and with every new movement Jon mewled and twisted above him. He slipped two fingers into Jon's cunt, then three; he was still soft and loose from his previous fingering, but his muscles spammed around Martin's fingers as he began to work them in and out. Martin used his free hand to stroke his cock, drinking up the sound of Jon coming apart.

"Are you going to cum for me already?" Martin asked, punctuating the question by dragging the flat of his tongue over Jon's engorged clit. Jon only gasped and moaned in response, and Martin pushed himself up off the floor, twisting his fingers inside of Jon as he moved. He carded his free hand fondly through Jon's hair and leaned into his ear. "Would you do that for me, Jon? I want to watch you cum."

Jon's breathing became erratic, and Martin crooked his fingers. Jon let out a high, breathy moan and clenched around Martin's fingers, his entire body twitching as he spilled over Martin's hand and onto the floor. Martin imagined catching and drinking it all down next time— and whether Jon was now imagining the very same thing. Instead, however, he slowly removed his hand and admired the slick sheen that covered it before he used it to pleasure himself.

"Martin," Jon said, still breathing heavily.

"Jon? What is it? Are you alright?" Martin asked, examining Jon for any signs of a drop.

"Your cock," Jon gasped, "please, fuck me with your cock, please!"

Martin bit his lip. Jon was a beautiful beggar, and for a moment he considered making him wait just to admire this scene for a moment longer.

But why wait when he could be burying himself in the greedy bitch's cunt?

He took himself in hand and dragged the head of his cock over Jon's cunt, relishing in the softness and the heat and the knowledge that this was  _ his _ . He pressed into Jon, and the whine that Jon produced was so loud and undignified that Martin had to pause to keep from cumming right there. When Jon's voice faded, he shifted forward, pushing deeper into Jon with each short thrust. He pushed Jon's legs farther up by his knees, and Jon used his hands to instead muffle his own salicious moaning. Jon was still twitching from his last orgasm, and Martin relished the feel of Jon clenching down on his cock, squeezing and massaging him as he began moving faster.

Martin felt his own orgasm beginning to curl inside him. He let go of Jon's legs and pulled them to lock around his hips, and then guided Jon to sit up and wrap his arms around Martin's neck. He then gripped Jon's thighs and lifted, drawing a startled yelp out of Jon, but bouncing on Martin's cock quickly turned the yelp into a long moan buried in Martin's shoulder. Martin took the chance to peer over Jon's shoulder into the mirror, where he could now see himself driving up into Jon's cunt. Jon was shaking as Martin held him, his shoulders glistening with a sheen of sweat. Martin moaned at the sight, and his hips bucked involuntarily. Jon clenched hard around him, and the slow drag of the next thrust pushed Martin over the edge of his own orgasm. He gasped into the nape of Jon's neck, his hips stuttering, and focused on not simply losing his grip and dropping Jon to the floor.

It was a few moments longer before they both stilled, panting, clinging to one another in the middle of the empty bathroom. Martin was aware, distantly, of Jon whispering his name over and over like it was a saving grace.

Martin slowly shuffled forward and seated Jon back on the sink. He pulled out and took a moment to reassemble himself, throwing out the condom and pulling up his trousers. He then turned his attention to Jon.

"Was that good?" Martin asked. Jon looked hazy, and Martin pushed a few sweat-plastered hairs out of his face.

"I liked it," Jon answered at length. "I'm… I'm tired."

"That's ok." Martin guided Jon to lean into his chest. After a moment, Jon let out a contented hum. "Let's get you cleaned up and dressed, alright?" Martin suggested.

Jon returned to clarity over the next several minutes. He paused in the middle of dressing to wash his face, and Martin spent the time rubbing his shoulders and back. A hasty bathroom fuck didn't leave much room for aftercare, but he did his best with what they had.

Soon enough, they were both reassembled and looking, for the most part, not nearly as fucked out as they felt. Unfortunately there wasn't much hope of covering the line of hickeys that were currently darkening on Jon's neck, and Martin's shirt was horrifically wrinkled where Jon had held onto it in fistfuls. 

"We should, ah, not do this here, next time," Jon suggested helpfully.

"There's a next time?" Martin asked.

Jon blushed. "W-Well, unless you intend to stop fantasizing about me during work, we—"

"Oh, lord. I really had no idea you were, uh, picking up on that. I am sorry, and I'll try to stop, but—" Martin rubbed the back of his neck. "But seriously, if this,  _ us _ , is something you want to explore, I'd love to take time for that. To do it properly, I mean, and not just…" he gestured to the bathroom around them.

"I… yes, I would prefer that to anything else," Jon answered. "I… I think I may go home early today. You're welcome to join me when you leave for the day, if it interests you."

Martin blushed and nodded. Jon, apparently satisfied, unlocked the bathroom door and left without another word.

Martin leaned shakily against the counter. His body was tingling, and a tremor had set into his muscles. He had fucked Jon. Jon had all but invited him to come do so again.

He would be lucky to get any more work done today.


End file.
